Lazarilla de un enemigo
by Di Black
Summary: Hermione Granger está soltera y trabajando duro para su jefe: Draco Malfoy, pero un accidente deja a Draco ciego y designarán a Hermione para cuidarlo. Y no solo al detestable de Draco, también al pequeño Scorpius. ¿Qué pasará? Dramione


Summary: Hermione Granger está soltera y trabajando duro para su jefe: Draco Malfoy, pero un accidente deja a Draco ciego y designarán a Hermione para cuidarlo. Y no solo al detestable de Draco, también al pequeño Scorpius. Dramione.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling, ésta historia es sin animo de lucro y solo escribo por pura diversión, sin recibir nada a cambio. Solo Anne y Smith son personajes creados por mí. Todos los demás pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Lazarilla**** de un enemigo**

**Capítulo 1. Informando a Hermione Granger**

El día había amanecido soleado. Era un día perfecto para tomar un descanso. Bueno, un descanso para aquellos que tenían el día libre, porque Hermione Granger no tenía un día libre. Su casa estaba a las afueras de Londres, que quedaba cerca del ministerio de magia, donde ella trabajaba. Su trabajo era el de Control y Regularización de Medicina Mágica Extranjera. Y ese que, últimamente, la medicina del mundo mágico Inglés estaba escaseando, y de su trabajo de San Mungo como medimaga, la trasladaron al ministerio de magia para que ella se encargara de suministrar la medicina al hospital. Era por eso que no tenía día libre. No se podía explicar cómo, pero, cada vez que llegaba la medicina, en una semana escaseaba. Y no era su culpa que hubiera viruela de dragón por montones, o gripe de gnomo por todas partes. Ese era su trabajo: supervisar que la medicina mágica no escaseara desde hacía un año. Y ya estaba harta. Estaba harta de que, a sus 25 años le estuvieran presionando tanto por que no había suficientes pociones para las dos enfermedades antes mencionadas.

Su casa estaba echa un desorden. Ella era muy ordenada y desde hacía un mes que no le ponía la menor atención a su casa. Le daba vergüenza ajena, pero, estaba demasiado ocupada en su no tan nuevo trabajo y…

-¡¡AY!! – gritó. Se había pegado en el pie con la esquina de la cama. Ese día a Hermione Granger se le había echo tarde.

Y se le había echo tarde no porque quisiera, sino porque se había desvelado hasta las 6 de la mañana revisando por décima vez que no faltara nada de la siguiente repartición. Ella entraba a trabajar a las 9, y eran las 8:50.

Recogió un poco de ropa del piso y lo echó al cesto de ropa sucia. Se había prometido limpiar ese día, que era sábado, pero sus planes habían cambiado cuando le dijeron que el próximo cargamento debía de llegar precisamente en su día libre.

-¿Qué no podían esperar un día mas? – Dijo para sí misma – ¡Era mejor idea que el cargamento llegara ayer o mañana y no hoy! - se reclamó a sí misma.

Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina tomar el cereal y comer un poco antes de irse, como lo hacía todos los días. El sonido de la alarma de su reloj de mano, que por cierto era muggle, sonó, indicando que solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 9.

Preparó rápidamente el cereal y se lo comió lo más rápido que pudo. Gracias a Dios tenía una chimenea y se transportaba por medio de ella.

Tomó su bolso, un poco de polvos flu y, rápidamente llego al ministerio. Corrió como pudo hacia su oficina porque sabía que a las nueve en punto, su jefe pasaba a saludarla (su jefe era muy especial con el tiempo), y, para su mala suerte, su jefe era un rubio de ojos grises que había estado en Slytherin y ella sabía que Draco Malfoy pasaba por su oficina a las 9 de la mañana solo para ver si estaba ahí. "Si llegas un minuto después de las 9, Granger, te despido" le había dicho un día.

-¡¡Buenos Días Anne!! – le dijo Hermione a una secretaria de cabello negro y ojos verdes al pasar rápidamente. Anne era la secretaria de Malfoy

-Buenos Días Hermione

Llegó justo a tiempo para sentarse y comenzar a trabajar antes de que su jefe llegara.

Un minuto después, dieron las 9 y la puerta siguió cerrada. Hermione supuso que se le había echo tarde a su jefe también y, siguió trabajando. 9:10, no llegaba. 9:20, era muy tarde. Pensó que su reloj estaba dando una hora equivocada, así que salió de su pequeña oficina para checar la hora con el reloj que estaba ahí.

Su reloj estaba bien. No sabía porque el molesto de Malfoy no había ido ese día. Porque que ella supiera el día libre del hurón era el domingo.

-Anne, ¿Y el jefe?

-No lo sé. No ha llegado.

¿No había llegado? A Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa por saber que ese día no había llegado. Y si no había llegado quería decir que ese día no trabajaría y…

-Señorita Granger – escuchó una voz grave y conocida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar esa voz. Se giró y observó a la persona que le hablo y le respondió.

-Dígame, señor.

Ese no era Draco Malfoy. Sino que era el Señor Smith, el jefe de Draco Malfoy y uno de los más altos rangos en el ministerio. Hermione pensaba que esa persona era aún más desagradable que Malfoy, eso lo sabía con su sola presencia.

-Acompáñeme por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hermione miró de reojo a Anne, que le daba una mirada de apoyo y comprensión, puesto que ella trataba mas seguido con Smith. Hermione comenzó a caminar y siguió al señor Smith. Pasillos por aquí y pasillos por allá.

Llegaron a la oficina de Smith, que era amplia y elegante. Un gran ventanal estaba tras el escritorio que era de caoba y tenía unas cortinas blancas. La habitación era de color amarillo pastel y todo estaba acomodado finamente.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que en una silla, estaba la secretaria del señor Smith con un niño de apenas unos 2 años. El niño lloraba y lloraba mientras la secretaria trataba de calmarlo.

Hermione se acercó a la silla y se sentó mientras el niño seguía llorando. Hermione lo observó y supo inmediatamente quien era. El cabello era igual al de Draco Malfoy y estaba igual de pálido que su padre.

-Señorita Patil, por favor deje el niño con la señorita Granger y hágame el favor de seguir con su trabajo.

Padma asintió. Hermione no la había reconocido, pero ahora que lo decía Smith, reconoció a su antigua compañera. Padma tomó en brazos y luego se acercó a hermione para dárselo mientras él seguía llorando. Luego, salió de la habitación.

-Señorita Granger, tenemos un grave problema.

Hermione sostenía al niño y trataba de tranquilizarlo. No porque fuera alguien de su agrado, pero, era un niño y fuera lo que fuera, no tenía la culpa de haber nacido bajo el apellido Malfoy.

-Primero que nada déjeme le presento al pequeño que tiene en brazos: El niño es el hijo de su jefe, se llama Scorpius.

El niño siguió llorando y esta vez se aferró a la blusa de Hermione, ahogando sus gritos contra ella.

-Verá, ayer, el señor Malfoy tuvo un accidente, y, lamentablemente ha quedado ciego.

-¿Ci... ciego?

-Así es, y como sabrá, los padres de Draco Malfoy murieron hace mas o menos 3 años – Hermione asintió – y su esposa, murió al dar a luz al pequeño Scorpius, así que, el señor Malfoy se hace cargo del pequeño. Ayer, Scorpius tomó accidentalmente la varita del joven Malfoy en lugar de su varita de juguete, y jugando, un hechizo se disparo directo a los ojos de Malfoy dejándolo ciego. No sabemos si el efecto sea permanente o sea solo temporal.

-Señor… – dijo Hermione cuando Smith dejo de hablar, pero Smith la interrumpió.

-Señorita Granger, de todo el departamento que el señor Malfoy maneja, usted ha sido una empleada modelo y es por eso, que, el médico del señor Malfoy y yo, hemos decidido que se hará cargo del pequeño Scorpius, pero además, tendrá que ser el lazarillo del señor Malfoy, que es más importante.

Hermione ahora entendía el motivo del llanto del niño. La noticia de que debía de cuidarlo no le agradaba del todo, pero ¿lazarillo de Malfoy?

-Señor… ¿Mal… quiero decir, el Señor Malfoy está de acuerdo?

-Le hemos dicho que le designaremos a alguien, pero no le hemos dicho quien. Y no se preocupe por el cargamento de hoy, que ya asignaremos a alguien para que haga el trabajo que usted debe hacer. La espero en 15 minutos en el vestíbulo para llevarla al hospital con el señor Malfoy.

Hermione salió con el niño cargado, que todavía sollozaba en sus brazos. ¿Ella lazarillo de Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Duraría mucho tiempo? ¿Qué había echo ella para que le hicieran eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Si… ya se… una nueva historia antes de la prometida, esa que habla de un sueño… pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que por un motivo u otro he escrito esta historia. (además de que la otra no la encuentro por ningun lado x3)  
**

**Pasando a otras cosas, muchísimas gracias por comenzar a leer esta nueva historia que he escrito, y muchas gracias por leer también Conociendo a nuestros Padres, que ya va para la recta final (Para todos aquellos que lo leen). Y si les gusta esta idea que tengo, pues ¡¡por favor diganme!!**

**Apuesto a que todo el mundo pensó que era Draco quien le hablaba a Hermione en lugar de Smith, eso lo doy casi casi por echo, apuesto 5 galeones xD  
**

**Este capi esta cortito, demasiado para mi gusto, pero, creo que deja claro como va a estar la historia. Jeje...**

**Al principio, esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero creo que como historia esta mucho mejor, aunque ha decir verdad no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener. Pueden ser desde 5 hasta 15, no lo sé con seguridad, solo espero que les guste.**

**Y un review no estaría mal. Depende de los reviews que tenga, será como siga o no la historia. Y si le pongo o no Prioridad, muchos leen y no dejan un rr… lo cual me pone muy triste porque pienso que no les gusta.**

**Bueno, otra cosa que aclarar, mis reviews los contesto en mi perfil de Hi5, en mis entradas. Las contestaciones las pongo hasta que subo el siguiente capítulo porque me ha pasado que contesto y luego me mandan mas reviews, así que hasta el proximo capi, esta la nueva entrada de Reviews...  
**

**Bueno… no tengo nada más que decir, solo les digo:**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Xochil Malfoy**

_Dedicado a Paulina Quintero Landeros (Q.E.P.D.)_


End file.
